Juliet's Tears - The Frozen Blade
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: The poison of the the traitorous Count, Kamui Gakupo, threatens the life of the Princess Miki. Her knight, a mysterious man known as The Frozen Blade, Shion Kaito, will set out to find the ingredients for the cure to save her life. Will he and his new found companions be too late to save the life of his beloved? Or will they die on the perilous journey?-Kaito/Miki, other pairings.-
1. Chapter 1 - You Are The Sword At My Side

**Oh, wow, I haven't posted or updated in sooooo long. *Cries.* I'm back! Just got this done, edited it, and named it. This was slightly, (Barely.), inspired by Romeo & Juliet and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Just the part about poisoning and "You are the sword at my side, the wind at my back..." bits. I do not own any of those things or Vocaloid. But I do own the majority of the plot. I hope you enjoy!~ **

* * *

_~~~~~MIKI~~~~~_

_ …Thud… …Thud… …Thud, Thud… …Thud… …Thud… …Thud, Thud… _I taste something sweet, tangy, and somewhat bitter in the back of my throat as well as on my tongue. Heh… I can only figure that it's the poison that I was tricked into drinking…

My eyes are watering slightly; I can feel the cool salty liquid roll down my hot cheeks. Slowly, and painstakingly I move my frail and fragile right hand to my torso. I feel my heart continually thud against my pettily framed chest. I ache, wheezing slightly, I find it's getting harder and harder to breath. And yet, I can still feel my heart pounding.

_ … Thud… …Thud… …Thud, Thud…_ That same rhythm…

"_MIKI!_" Rapidly, I blink hearing an all too familiar voice.

"_Ka… Kaito…?_" An airy breath rises out of my throat as I voice his name. "Is… Is that really you?"

"Shh…!" I can see a frantic panic in his eyes as he stumbles onto the floor besides me, gently, and ever so carefully lifting my head up to rest on his lap as he brushes my messy red tangles of hair out of my face.

"It's okay." I breath, raising my right hand to touch his now tearful cheek.

"No, no, it's not okay, Miki!" I hear distress in his voice as he takes my right hand, gently holding it with his left hand.

I smile, weirdly enough, the one thing that I only ever wanted was to be close to him, to hold his hand, to cry with him, to laugh with him, simply-to be with him. "Kaito…" I begin, my breath raggedy and hitched. "I love you…"

His image blurs with my watery ruby colored eyes as I blink every so often. "I-I, I love you, too!" He desperately declares trying to wipe the tears from the corners of my eyes.

My smile bitters slightly, how so rushed it sounds, his declaration… And I wonder if I really was something more than just a friend or even more than less than that.

That's when I finally feel his tears dropping from his face as he cries over me. His hands gently squeezing mine as he pounds his right fist into the marble flooring with exceptional fervor. He's distraught, enraged, and enlightened to the situation at hand.

"Count Kamui-!" I begin with a wispy breath, but I am swiftly cut off by the sapphire haired man besides me with his anger.

"-! That traitor!" He growls, I grip his left hand tightly with my own, lending me his brilliant cerulean colored eyes.

"I won't die just yet…" I gulp, pain envelopes me emotionally as I speak of death. "The Count… He knows of a cure."

"Wha-What?! He does?!" Kaito's frantic voice trembles at the thought.

I speak weakly, nodding in response. "Yes, he does…" I bite my bottom lip desperately wondering if I should release the information to him. "Though I've heard little, there's a rare herb in the lands far past the forest mountains of Gumi… He said that was part of the list of ingredients for the cure."

Anxiety makes my heart ache and race when I hear his answer. "Then I'll find it for you."

"B-But it's only one of the ingredients! There a-are many! I-It… It'll be a perilous journey! Yo-You could die!" More tears are racing down my cheeks as I feel his hand tighten around mine.

"I don't care, I love you too much to let you just die, if there's a chance to save you, I'm going to take it." He smiles sadly at me.

"Are you sure…?" My voice quivers slightly as I stare at him with concern. "I-I love you so much!"

"And I you." He brushes my tear-wet bangs from my eyes. "I will save you, no matter how far I have to go!"

"Then p-promise me… Th-That you'll not die either?"

"I promise, just hold on, okay?"

I nod shakily as he holds me bring our faces together. And that's when our lips touch, a binding to our promises to live for one another.

* * *

**Aiee... *Tears up.* The mental image of this was sooo sad... To me anyway. Anyways... I wanted to do some Kaito/Miki as the main story pairing for once. Not sure why. I just couldn't picture anyone else fitting as these two did. Plus I kind of imagine Juliet with Red hair... And Chrom from Fire Emblem: Awakening seems alike with Kaito. At least somewhat. I do have some ideas as to where this is going, but nothing's set in stone, so feel free to suggest ideas. I will credit you, and feel free to suggest any pairings and characters as well.~~  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Doctor's Words

**Hi again, I know these chapters are short, but I noticed that I write better grammatically when they're short, at least in my opinion, I think it's just easier this way for me. But who knows, there may be longer chapters yet.~ I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

~~~~~KAITO~~~~~

The red haired girl that I grew to love so much slept uncomfortably in my arms. Her fever was high, breath ragged, and even her heart began to thud faster and faster than it was before. I've hardly any knowledge of the medical sort, just a couple of minor treatments for minor injuries. So, I would scarcely know any of the proper treatments for Princess Miki.

After the castle was placed after a lockdown of sorts, I was able to take Lady Miki to the infirmary to see the best doctor in the land that we have.

Immediate treatment ensued in her room, to which I was sent out of. The nurses and doctors all scudding about in a panicked frenzy. Even so, there was one thing that I could tell without question, none of their concoctions would have the effect needed to save her life. But perhaps, they could sustain it until I could bring back the cure.

I sat, slumped over my legs that were shaking impatiently. I ran my hands and fingers through my somewhat cobalt colored blue hair.

"You should get some rest, the Princess will do no better with you fretting over her in these wee hours of the morning." My eyes dart over to the caster of the voice who speaks almost in solemn worry. It was the Head Doctor, Yowane Haku. She was a beautiful and tall woman who had long gossamer white hair that had flecks of silver shinning among it. My eyes lock with her own. She had those eyes, those eyes that were of like of Miki's; ruby and shinning with purity. Some say she is a relative of the royal family who renounced her nobility to pursue a different way of life, a life of healing and service to the people.

"I can no longer rest peacefully when her life is at stake…" I word breathlessly as I stare at the woman in white.

"Then those who have wronged her shall no longer be able to rest themselves?" Haku states more than she asks as she opens the door to the room of our sickly princess while holding a tray of odd glass vials that are filled with even stranger colored liquids.

It's then that I realize what she means. I slowly stand up walking down the hall to the stairs of the tower briefly stopping besides her before she enters the room. "They shall no longer." I growl out my words in anger as I catch a glimpse of Lady Miki's struggling form.

"Then they shall not." Doctor Yowane speaks simply as she enters the Princess's room shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.~~ Kind of drabble-ish, I know, but I wanted to try to explain little bits about the world it's placed in. Much more will probably come, too.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood Ridden Trade

**I finally made chapter three.~ I was having some trouble with thinking about what I wanted to write. But I think I got it now. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_~~~~~GAKUPO~~~~~_

"_… One-hundred thirty-two…_" I speak breathlessly, all the while examining my nails. My eyebrows hinge into a furrowed knot as I spot a distasteful hangnail upon my forefinger. In sheer annoyance I place my nail file upon my lap, carefully, with my opposite hand I pinch the pest ripping it off, as I then proceed to throw the disgusting thing on my cell floor.

Really it's bad enough that I'm in this dingy space. With a small huff, I take my nail file while crossing my legs and continue with my preening, all the while ignoring the small outpour of blood from my fingertip. "_… One-hundred thirty-three…_"

A shuffle of semi-hurried and angry sounding footsteps approaches from the down the hall. My lips seem to curve into a crooked smile. "My, my, you are quite late, _Frozen Blade_… After all it has been, _one-hundred thirty-four minutes and seventeen seconds_ since our beloved, every so lovely, and fair Princess has seemingly come down… _Ill_, this evening."

"_DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HER!_" The blue haired knight roars grabbing the bars to the cell door with fury, rage swelling like a storm in his eyes.

Curtly, I smirk looking up at my dear friend. "And what if I do? Will you cleave my head off?" I muse continuing to gaze at the young man.

"_YOU WOULD DESERVE A FAR WORSER FATE THEN THAT, YOU SCUM!_" He just about snarls at me.

"_Temper, temper!_" I warn shaking one of my forefingers as if he were a naughty, disobedient child. "After all, you did come here for something, _didn't you…?_"

This time I see a little more than pure rage broil together in his eyes. He pants a seemingly irritated sigh as his hands drop from the bars of my prison before he speaks in a much more civil manner. "… What are the ingredients to the antidote? And where are they?"

"Ah, well, such information is only privy to those who pay." My smirk never ceases as I see furious emotion build up in him once more. "An advance payment is also necessary."

"…" I can see that he's contemplating, a mere formality, for I see that he's thinking about what can be given and naught what the choice should be. "Name what your price is!"

My smile never ceases as I answer his request. "_The assassination of the Megurine royal family before the end of the year._" My hand crawls into my jacket taking out a black leather bound book throwing it to the floor outside of the cell by the blue haired knight's feet. "_And don't worry about your dear Princess… I'm sure the doctor will be able to sustain her life for, at most, three years. After all, the vulnerary required to heal her is quite tough to make considering she's infected with a demon's blood and miasma._"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~~ I wanted to try to convey a little bit of Gakupo's dark side. Anyway, let me know what you think!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Out Of Luck

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter.~ I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_~~~~~KAITO~~~~~_

Every word out of that wretched man's mouth hit me like a mountain being born upon the earth. My eyes were wide, my jaw was dropped, and my heart and soul had sunken like a ship on the seas during a mighty storm.

I would have to complete the quest if Miki had any hope for living. Though I knew I was not an assassin, the very thought that anything that had to do with a demon's vile being placed into Miki's body was a terrifying thought.

In this land, demons were terrifying creatures-soulless, pits of black bile, and the biological terror born from the nightmares of man. The folly of a mad scientist that defied the very rules of nature thousands and thousands of years ago. Demons were the opposing force to the heavens and the purity of life-spirits, angels, blessed souls, and gods. The thing was… The last legitimate proof had ceased to exist for millennia. It was a myth no longer…

Another problem was that Lady Miki's bloodline; relatives, and family; were exceptionally frail, often sickly and weak-bodied. The mere thought of personified evil inside of her was not a good thing to say the least; she would be even more susceptible to whatever the sickening vile would do to her.

Before I left the traitor's "cage", I vowed revenge on him. His only reply was a smirk and the words: "I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Shion…".

-

I left the castle briefly to gather supplies at the local village that was built near the castle. After stopping at the community blacksmith to sharpen my weapons and refine my armor, I decided to search for a horse for the journey. (Seeing as I do not own one for myself.). I decided before I could gather up the nerve to assassinate the neighboring kingdom's royal family that I would obtain the first few ingredients for the antidote. Perhaps I could find a foreign doctor that new of ways to treat this demonic poisoning that my lady was now afflicted of.

Stopping at a large wooden structure which was surrounded in the distinct smell of fresh horse manure I see a woman in a dirty frock like garment brushing away the building's spider webs and cobwebs with a wooden-straw broom.

"Might this be the place to find the horse merchant?" I speak, not recognizing the woman from my earlier excursions here.

"Aye, but we've lent out our traveling stock, my husband's gone to the next town over to our provider… He won't be back for some time…" The woman answers angrily whacking at some small creature on the rafters of the horse stable before sighing, whipping her brow of sweat, and letting it get away unharmed. She turns, her face wearing a surprised expression upon it now. "Oh! Pardon my manners!" She says, unconsciously embellishing her accent, beginning to finish her apology. "I did not know that ye were Sir Shion!"

"Oh, no, it's quite alright, ma'am. I am not one for formalities. Though I must say it's quite refreshing to hear someone not call me 'The Frozen Blade'…" I chuckle a bit lightly and albeit a bit bitterly before asking. "Oh, and would happen to know how long he might take in getting back?"

She smiles slightly, probably admiring my supposed 'humility', before speaking again. "Nay, unfortunately I would not know, Sir."

"All right, well, thanks, Ma'am." I turn giving a slight wave to the woman before leaving. Just my luck when I need to travel far…

* * *

**So, I guess I'm just filling everything in about the plot, as slowly as it's going. Anyway, I loosely based the demon thing off of Christianity's demons. (Let's just say the mad scientist wasn't human...). Maybe not so "loosely", anyway, I'm sure you get the point. But anyway I hope you enjoy what I've written so far!~~**


End file.
